


when your fantasies become your legacy

by zogratiscest



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Breeding, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Wolf Traits, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Secret Marriage, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Trans Uchiha Sasuke, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23843161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zogratiscest/pseuds/zogratiscest
Summary: hatake kakashi and uchiha sasuke share a moment in the chaos.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 20
Kudos: 162





	when your fantasies become your legacy

The chunin shinobi on the other side of his door is not someone Kakashi can name off the top of his head. “Hatake-san, my apologies for bothering you this afternoon while you’re in recovery, but there was a pressing matter that needed to be brought to your attention.”

“Was there?” Kakashi rests his head against the doorframe. He only opens the door wide enough to wedge his body into the space it creates, preferring his apartment to remain as private as possible. Precious few people have ever been allowed past his doorstep.

“The whereabouts of Uchiha Sasuke are currently unknown.” The chunin shifts from one foot to the other, and Kakashi clicks his tongue against the roof of his mouth. Pity, though of course, a sensor would not still be chunin-level. “I was sent to ask you if you knew them.”

“Sasuke and I spoke this afternoon. I told him to take some time to think about the conversation we had.” A necessary conversation, and perhaps one he should have seen coming before it did. Before two of his students were trying to kill each other.

“I see.” The chunin clears his throat slightly. “But do you know  _ where _ he would have gone?”

“Konoha is a suitably large village, and he may have slipped off into the forest to truly have the time and space to think over things. Else, he’s at the compound.” The dead and empty compound where only one boy still lives, though if Kakashi had his way… He might still, he reasons. Unnecessary to drop the subject when he might be close to a breakthrough.

His mental wonderings seem not to phase the shinobi before him. “I see. We’ve already checked the compound thoroughly, though not quite the forest. Thank you for your help.”

“Of course.” Kakashi smiles faintly behind his mask. “I’m sure he’s safe and sound.”

Hesitation. The chunin shifts his weight again, and Kakashi waits patiently for him to confirm what they both already know to be the truth. May as well get the useless conversation out of the way as soon as possible. “With the invasion of the village by both Orochimaru and the Akatsuki, the Hokage is simply worried that certain students may be targets.”

“And Sasuke more than others, because he already has been.” Kakashi speaks slowly and clearly and does not care if his tone is taken as an insult. “I assure you that he is perfectly safe right now. You would be surprised at just how much fortitude he has in him.”

After all, someone of his age recovering from a Tsukiyomi-induced coma in any capacity is something to be appreciated and respected. Kakashi is proud of him for so many things that he is quickly losing track, so he ought to make a list. That way the next time Sasuke starts to slide further into that pain aching deep in his chest, Kakashi will be fully prepared to remind him of just how much ground he has covered all on his own.

“We’ll still be looking for him to ensure that ourselves. I’ll let you know if anything is discovered in the meantime.” The chunin dips his head and turns away, and Kakashi pins his eyes on the man’s back until he rounds the corner and disappears.

Then and only then does he close the door, twisting the locks and activating the security seals he placed on the wood himself. “You’re causing so much trouble today, aren’t you?”

His question goes unanswered, but he glances over his shoulder toward his futon just the same. Dark eyes meet his own silently from beneath long lashes and heavy lids, and Kakashi feels a slight smile tug at the corners of his mouth against his will. Having Sasuke here in his home was not supposed to happen, but leaving him open and vulnerable to attack after peeling back the layers of his heart did not seem like an adequate teaching strategy.

The poor boy didn’t even have shoes with him when he chased Naruto up to the rooftop.

“That was a joke, you know.” Kakashi slides his fingers beneath the mask and tugs it up and over his head, letting it back on his hitai-ate. He drags them both over his hair, tossing them on the small table next to the door. “You’re not any real trouble to me.”

Sasuke hums in acknowledgment and curls inward on himself, wrapped in Kakashi’s kakebuton, and entirely too silent for his good. But Sasuke is  _ here, _ in Kakashi’s bed, and safe from anyone who might be searching for him. As it turns out, it would take even more than Itachi’s infamous Tsukiyomi to entirely separate the two of them.

Kakashi sits on the edge of the futon, giving Sasuke adequate space as he stretches out a hand to comb his fingers through soft black hair. He does not miss the way Sasuke presses up into the touch before curling in on himself once more, subconsciously searching for the affection Kakashi is unable to deny him. The first time he ever ruffled Sasuke’s hair during a particularly rough sparring session, he realized just how much touch meant to him.

Of course, it does. Sasuke lost his entire clan before he turned ten years old and hardened the edges of his heart to keep people out. Affection is a distant concept to him.

“I’m not going to tell anyone you’re here, so you can spend as much time here as you want. It’s probably for the best that you don’t go home for the time being.” Kakashi curls the ends of Sasuke’s hair around his fingers, giving it a gentle tug to get his attention.

Sasuke’s nose wrinkles as he burrows deeper beneath the kakebuton, lips half-concealed by the edge of it. “You’re only saying that so you can keep me here as long as you want.”

“Should I deny that I want you here? Is that what you want?” Kakashi raises an eyebrow and Sasuke scowls up at him, eyes brimming with fatigue and misery. It has been a long day for him, after all. “Well, I don’t give you that. Of course, I want you here, Sasuke.”

It might have been destiny for Kakashi to find himself at the side of yet another Uchiha, though that destiny had been just as quick to take the other two away. He tells himself this is at least part of the reason why Sasuke should stay here with him right now when Konoha is vulnerable to attack and Sasuke himself is at risk at the hands of Orochimaru. But Kakashi knows himself better than that. He knows why he wants Sasuke here with him.

“It’s a risk to you personally if anyone looking for me found out I was here.” Sasuke looks up at him again, defiance trying in vain to shine in those eyes Kakashi loves so much.

He understands, though. Sasuke is so young and his desperate desire to push away anyone who might leave him first has only been made stronger by Itachi’s untimely return. “I know that. I’m willing to undertake those risks to keep you safe.”

“You shouldn’t. Not after what… What  _ he _ did to you.” Sasuke’s face twists and now the anger is there, simmering low in his eyes, the Uchiha flame sparking just beneath the surface. “You couldn’t defeat him after all. Neither could I. It’s not  _ safe _ for you.”

“I doubt we’re going to have to worry about him making another appearance so quickly. He can’t use up that much chakra regularly.” Kakashi doesn’t need to say that he thinks Itachi got what he wanted, only returning to gauge Sasuke’s strength and punishing him for it.

As if he could ever wrap his mind around how far Sasuke has come as a shinobi.

Sasuke glances down again, and Kakashi’s hand wanders, fingers sifting through his hair and trailing down the soft, smooth plane of his cheek. “And Orochimaru? What about him?”

“If he wants to come take you away from me, he can try. I won’t be merciful.” Down his cheek to his throat, trailing to where that hateful curse mark has been bitten into his skin. One day, Kakashi will be able to pay Orochimaru back for touching his student. “You don’t have to be afraid right now, Sasuke. Just relax and trust your sensei to protect you.”

“And who protects you?” Sasuke retorts, hands twisting in the kakebuton.

Shinobi are raised well in Konoha despite the hurdles along the way, everything from teammates dying to senseis disappearing on missions and— Kakashi shakes his head. But so many lose their childhood too quickly, and Sasuke has long since been one of those unfortunate few. He should feel safe under the direct protection of a jounin-rank shinobi, much more Kakashi himself, but he doesn’t. And he may never because there have been enough  _ recent _ trauma in his life to assure him that he may never be safe.

“I can protect us both, thank you.” Kakashi taps him on the nose, smiling faintly when Sasuke snaps his teeth in response, centimeters away from Kakashi’s finger. “Rude.”

“I’m not a child, and you have no reason to treat me like one.” Sasuke’s scowl deepens, that spark flaring once again. So quick to anger, but Kakashi understands why.

He kicks his slippers off and stretches out on the futon next to Sasuke, not trying to untuck him from beneath his blankets just yet. Sasuke was out and about fighting in nothing but his hospital clothes, no shoes to speak of, and the Uchiha are infamous for running hot and freezing as a result. He wants Sasuke to be warm here, to settle in even if he may never feel wholly safe. One step at a time. Kakashi can be patient.

“You are a child,” he corrects, and Sasuke huffs at him. “A genin, and legally an adult, yes, but you’re a child, and so you should trust the adult to keep you safe from danger.”

“Even though I’m the reason there’s danger at all?” Sasuke’s voice breaks on the question and he leans away from Kakashi’s touch entirely, shoving his face down against the pillow.

It must be hard, Kakashi thinks. He knows what suffering is like. He knows how it feels to lose all those that are dear to you, to lose everyone who ever mattered. Remembers his father’s body prostrated on the ground and Obito’s blood soaking into the earth and Rin’s blood on his hands and Minato already gone and cold by the time Kakashi found out what happened to him— He knows, is the long and short of it.

But Kakashi did not grow up with such dangerous, violent men dogging his every step.

“It is never your fault.” Kakashi peels back the edge of the kakebuton and cups Sasuke’s chin, forcing his head up so that their eyes meet. Sasuke is so much smaller than him, and Kakashi’s hand on his face seems larger than it is. The slight thrill in the difference never fails to reach him even in such inappropriate moments. “You’re innocent in all of this, you know. And that’s why I stand by my choice to keep you safe and sound.”

Pale lips pucker into a slight pout. “Is that the only reason why, then?”

“No. But it’s an important reason, so I don’t want you losing sight of it.” Kakashi smiles at him, and the warmth of his affection for this boy settles into the once-empty chasm of his chest as he cups Sasuke’s cheek. “The truest reason is that you’re mine, Sasuke.”

The words are easier to speak now than they would have been with anyone else. Kakashi admires the way Sasuke’s eyes widen just slightly as if his soft declarations are still as shocking as they were the first time. His hand on Sasuke’s face lets him feel the pale, delicate skin warm beneath his touch as Sasuke blushes, and he eats that reaction up.

Uchiha skin is so soft, so creamy white and easy to mark, to bruise with hungry kisses and clutching hands, and Kakashi has never known one who can suitably hide a pretty blush.

“I’m selfish,” Kakashi continues, petting Sasuke’s cheek, stroking his fingers along the edge of that pretty slash of color. “I want to keep you all to myself, every single amazing piece of you. So I’m happy to remind people that canines serve as excellent guards.”

“Stop.” Sasuke squeezes his eyes shut and whines, burying his face against the pillow once more. Such an adorable boy when he softens under Kakashi’s affection. “You’re so gross.”

“Mm, you’re not wrong. What kind of pervert says such things to a student?” Kakashi seizes on the lightness of the mood, wanting to keep Sasuke from wandering back into his head once more. Drawing him out of that darkness and misery is a challenge.

Kakashi loves a challenge, but not when it involves his little student suffering and in pain.

Sasuke looks up at him lazily, tilting his head toward Kakashi’s hand now. It is both reassurance and a subtle command, so Kakashi strokes his skin again, fingers trailing down to the pale curve of his throat once more. “You are. A dirty, perverted old man.”

“I’m not  _ old, _ ” Kakashi protests. He takes the initiative to scoot closer on the futon, hand sliding beneath the collar of Sasuke’s shirt to touch warm, bare skin.

The moment Sasuke opens his mouth to argue the point, Kakashi leans down to kiss him.

Before Sasuke, there was a period where Kakashi simply felt nothing than the vaguest flicker of an idea of attraction for another person. He thought that part of him might have died. He thought it might have corroded within him just as everything else has until there was nothing left but the rusted, flaking remains of a human being. And that was fine because he never saw himself settling down properly anyway.

That was before. Before he met the boy he used to hear so much about when he was Uchiha Itachi’s captain, turning a curious ear toward his praise for his little brother. That was before Sasuke’s dark eyes and sharp tongue and inhuman talent. Before Kakashi realized that he could fall, he would fall again… But only for one person.

Only for Sasuke, who whines softly against his lips and tries to wriggle closer to him.

“Easy.” Kakashi pecks him on the lips and sweeps a hand down to pull the kakebuton off of him, fingers trailing over a slender arm that stretches toward him immediately. “I’m here.”

Sasuke’s fingers find the back of his shirt and twist there, small body wriggling closer to him, face pressed against the front of his throat. “ _ He  _ hurt you,” he whispers, and Kakashi closes his eyes. “ _ He _ could have killed you and I wasn’t… I wasn’t strong enough to stop—”

“You’ll get there when it’s time.” Kakashi kisses the top of his head, nuzzling down into all that soft black hair as he pets down Sasuke’s spine. Presses into the tensing muscles there, easing them into relaxation once more. “He hurt you, too, Sasuke, and I couldn’t protect you from him. Believe me, I understand what you’re saying. I do. But he’s not here.”

Not right now. And the next time, Kakashi will know what to expect of him.

“I don’t want him to take you away, too.” And there it is, in plain black and white.

“He won’t. No one is taking me away from you. Look at me.” Kakashi leans back, waits until Sasuke looks up at him— And then bumps their foreheads together gently, ensuring he has to look. “I’m staying right here with you. Now let me take care of you, ne? I’ve missed you. Between Orochimaru’s invasion and this, I’ve had barely any time to spend with you.”

Kakashi thought he could handle it, too. That two months of uninterrupted time together would have prepared him for being without Sasuke for even a little while, but it seems like his tolerance has grown far too much. He wants the boy around all the time now.

Indulgence will only make that want grow stronger, but he’s willing to take the risk.

“I missed you, too.” Sasuke’s hand twists tighter in his shirt as if he thinks Kakashi is going anywhere. As if Kakashi could ever willingly want to leave his side.

“Then let’s make up for all the missing time, hmm?” Kakashi pecks him on the lips, delighting in the way Sasuke squirms against the front of his body, how this sensation has become familiar to him. “Trust me to take care of you, Sasuke. You know I will.”

Trust is hard-won among shinobi as it is, much less from a child who has had so much wrenched away by someone he should have been able to trust. But Sasuke nods and closes his eyes, and Kakashi rewards him with another slow, soft kiss. Such a good boy.

“Let sensei take care of you, hmm?” Kakashi skims a hand down his side, feeling the muscles flutter under his touch. The way Sasuke’s breath hitches when Kakashi nudges up his shirt to feel bare skin is enchanting. “You’ve been working so hard, after all.”

And he has been, working as hard as Kakashi did when he was this age, maybe harder with so much resting on his small shoulders. Kakashi wants to take that weight away for a moment and does so with gentle kisses and caresses, pushing Sasuke’s shirt up so he can wrap his hand around the boy’s ribs. If he slides his hand just a little higher, he’ll be able to pick up the fluttering beats of Sasuke’s heart, but he measures his breathing for now.

The way his breath hitches as Kakashi’s tongue nudges his lips apart, the way it catches when his teeth scrape Sasuke’s bottom lip as he draws him into another kiss.

Kakashi brushes his thumb over a nipple just to watch Sasuke writhe, admiring the soft pink tint to his cheeks as he plants a kiss on the corner of his mouth. “Such a pretty boy.”

He means it, too. Those big ebony eyes, that soft black hair, all this pale skin he can mark up as he sees fit… Uchiha Sasuke is gorgeous, and he’s all Kakashi’s in every way that matters. And Kakashi makes sure to appreciate every centimeter of him because he doesn’t want Sasuke to think for even a moment that he could ever be unwanted.

A kiss to Sasuke’s chin has him tipping his head back, well-versed to Kakashi’s patterns of affection. He hums, pleased, against Sasuke’s skin, nips the line of his jaw, and kisses down his slender throat. The thrum of his pulse dances against Kakashi’s lips for a moment before he licks it, sucking the soft skin until Sasuke whines. Best not to leave a mark where someone might see, but Kakashi is so close to not caring anymore.

Would anyone even know the difference between a hickey and a proper bruise?

His tongue picks up the taste of metallic and he leans back, brows furrowing when he catches sight of a slender silver chain around Sasuke’s neck. “What’s this, exactly?”

“Hmm?” Sasuke blinks at him languidly, letting go of Kakashi’s shirt just to brush the chain. “What do you mean, what is this? You told me not to wear it where people might see.”

Kakashi plucks the chain out from beneath Sasuke’s shirt, something in his chest shuddering the familiar ring dangling from the small links. “You kept it on you.”

“I didn’t want to leave it behind at the compound every day. I’m surprised they just left it on me at the hospital. Maybe they don’t know what it is.” Sasuke shrugs up at him, but Kakashi says nothing as he turns the ring around in his fingers. The one he’d slipped onto Sasuke’s finger before they returned for his battle against Sunagakure’s Gaara.

Sometimes, Kakashi can be careless and reckless. He tries not to be too often because that kind of behavior has gotten better shinobi killed, but it isn’t in him not to make a rash choice or two. And he already long since decided Sasuke should belong to him permanently.

He thought there might have been more resistance on Sasuke’s part when he asked.

“Wouldn’t want to lose this,” he says, finding the clasp behind Sasuke’s neck and quickly undoing it, letting the chain slide away from the ring. “If it’s so precious to you.”

He intends to set the ring aside entirely so that it will be within reach when Sasuke wants it, but his student is quick and clever and has it out of his hands in seconds. “Then let me wear it. It’s sized properly. It’s not going to just fall off.”

Kakashi watches Sasuke through lidded eyes, swallowing back the pleased noise low in his throat as he watches Sasuke slide the ring onto the appropriate finger just as he did months ago. Vanishing for their extended training was as much about honing Sasuke into a fine young shinobi as it was for Kakashi to have an excuse to take him away on the closest thing to a honeymoon he could give him, and no part of him has time to regret that.

He splays his hand across Sasuke’s belly, thumb brushing against warm skin as he kisses Sasuke’s forehead. “I’m never going to get tired of knowing how much you’re mine.”

“You’re  _ mine, _ too.” Sasuke pouts up at him and Kakashi kisses him. He isn’t in the mood to argue, and besides, Sasuke is right. His ring is simply hidden beneath his glove.

Risky, marrying someone so young. Kakashi wants it kept between the two of them for a while longer. Genin are considered legal adults in the eyes of Konoha but he knows damn well what people might say and what people might think to see them together, and he’d rather Sasuke have as much of a normal life as he can squeeze out first.

_ Normal _ is a relative term. Just… Less gossip and whispering than he’d otherwise face.

His hand slides further up Sasuke’s chest, bunching up the soft cotton of his t-shirt and baring so much more skin to Kakashi’s greedy eyes even as Sasuke wriggles beneath his touch. “Take this off, ne? I want to look at you, and it’s getting in my way.”

It would be easy to do it himself, but he’s selfish, and he likes watching Sasuke roll onto his back just to pull the shirt up and over his head. To know that Sasuke is doing as he’s told, that he’s one of the only people in this world Sasuke still listens to. And then he rewards him, blanketing Sasuke’s body with his own to keep him warm, palming Sasuke’s waist as he nuzzles against the side of his neck. Sasuke’s pulse has picked up.

“Excited?” Kakashi nips at his skin, skimming his hand up Sasuke’s chest again. The little whine he gets when he catches a nipple and pinches it makes his cock jump. “You are.”

“You’re  _ teasing _ me.” Sasuke smacks a hand against his chest and Kakashi relishes the sting even through the fabric, the way Sasuke tries to scowl around his adorable flush.

“I can’t help myself. Watching you get worked up is exciting.” Kakashi thumbs over his nipple then dips his head to take it in his mouth, running his tongue over the stiff peak.

He doesn’t think he could ever get tired of the way Sasuke reacts to his touch, the way his body bows off of the futon as Kakashi toys with and teases him. The barely-there whisper of teeth against sensitive skin has Sasuke whining, fingers tangling in his hair to hold him still. As if Sasuke is strong enough to keep him here if Kakashi doesn’t want to be here.

As if he could deny Sasuke anything he wants when it comes right down to it.

A soft stuttered moan dances through the air above his head as Kakashi flicks his tongue against Sasuke’s chest, his hands wandering lower down his small torso. He’s too thin really, but Kakashi can work on that. For now, he just delights in Sasuke’s reactions, the fingers twisting in his hair and the little noises spilling into the air above him.

Kakashi sucks a kiss against his ribs, teeth scraping against vulnerable skin. “How many marks do you think I can leave on you without it being suspicious?”

“I thought you wanted to keep it  _ quiet. _ ” Sasuke yanks on his hair and Kakashi smiles against his skin, licking over the pink mark he’s left in apology.

“I like to live life on the edge, too. Not necessarily just  _ tell _ people, but speculation can be fun.” Kakashi grins up at him lazily and Sasuke jerks his hair again. Right. Point taken.

His hands encircle Sasuke’s waist, fingers dipping just beneath the waistband of his pants as he kisses down Sasuke’s stomach. Hatake senses are decidedly sharp and he can smell the scent of Sasuke’s arousal through the layers of fabric, unable to help but imagine the damp spot already forming at the front of his underwear. Just because Kakashi is touching him, kissing him, paying his body the proper tribute it deserves.

He nibbles the skin just above Sasuke’s waistband, flicks his tongue against the hollow of his hip showing just above the fabric. “You’ve been such a naughty boy, waking up just so you could cause more trouble. I shouldn’t reward that behavior.”

“You don’t want me?” Sasuke’s hand slips out of Kakashi’s hair, nimble fingers pushing down the front of his pants just enough for Kakashi to see the white cotton of his underwear.

Too good at this. Kakashi is mildly worried Sasuke might have found his stash of Icha Icha novels, though that would be more comforting than Sasuke just knowing how to tempt him. “Of course I want you. When have I ever not wanted you, Sasuke?”

The question has the desired effect, Sasuke’s cheeks blooming rosy and distracting him enough that Kakashi easily swats his hand away. He shouldn’t reward him but he does, fingers sliding below the waistband of both his pants and his underwear because Kakashi has limited patience and there’s no way of knowing how much time he has to spare. He needs time to recover, but might not if they feel they need him in the field more.

He’d thought about Sasuke enough before the tension between them snapped that he should be prepared to see him like this. Has seen him like this before, his Sharingan burning the memories into his brain until there was no chance he would ever forget them.

And it still always takes his breath away the moment he takes in Sasuke’s naked body stretched out languid and warm beneath his. Long pale limbs growing defined with muscle from training, chest rising and falling, a pretty pink flush spreading down his throat as he realizes Kakashi is just staring openly at him. His nipples are puffy from where Kakashi has played with them even so little, his body responding to Kakashi’s touch so easily.

His hands settle on Sasuke’s waist, tracing the line of it down to his slim hips and soft thighs that part under the weight of his gaze. Kakashi didn’t even stop to check if he’d left wet spots in his underwear already but hardly needs to now, the tip of his tongue darting out to moisten his lips. Sasuke’s vulva is flushed and swollen just from a little light foreplay, the small lips already slick with wetness that makes his cock twitch.

That had been a fun little discovery to make the first time he’d pulled down his mask with the intent of getting Sasuke off. He still remembers Sasuke’s soft, stuttered excuses cutting off sharply when Kakashi buried his tongue inside of him the first time.

“Look at you, already wet for me.” Kakashi thumbs along his slit, parting the slick folds while Sasuke shudders and squeezes his eyes shut. “I appreciate the compliment.”

“You’re a horrible man. I can’t believe I married you.” Sasuke squirms on the futon and Kakashi’s hand tightens on his hip, anchoring him down and keeping him still.

“Should I remind you why?” Kakashi slides his thumb higher, through the wetness and over the soft swell of Sasuke’s clit just to hear his throaty little whine. “I thought so.”

His arms slide under Sasuke’s legs, pushing his thighs up as Kakashi settles between them and smirks at him up the length of his body. The scent of him is enough to drive Kakashi wild, coax him ever closer, saliva heavy on his tongue as he brushes the barest hint of a kiss along Sasuke’s slit. He’s yet to coax Sasuke up over his face, but it’ll come in time.

He wraps his arms around Sasuke’s thighs to pull him closer, watching pale fingers slip down to part pink folds wider for him. Sasuke always blushes horribly when Kakashi eats him out and now is no exception, but there’s nothing quite like the way he offers himself. The way his fingers tremble against his cunt when Kakashi licks between them.

“Such a helpful little wife, holding yourself open for me.” Kakashi nuzzles against his mound, the short black hairs there tickling his nose. They’re longer now than they were the first time he saw Sasuke naked in front of him, his chest giving a little pang.

Watching one of his students grow and mature was always going to be an emotional experience, but it strikes him all the harder when it’s someone he cherishes so deeply. Watching Sasuke grow into a fine young man is going to be the death of him.

Sasuke whimpers softly and Kakashi stops teasing him, eyes drifting shut as he drags his tongue between Sasuke’s swollen lips. The earthy musk and tang of salt draws him ever closer to the quivering boy beneath him, hands digging into his flesh to drag him down the futon and up against Kakashi’s mouth. A low growl rumbles in the back of his throat and Sasuke whines up at him, thighs shaking against Kakashi’s face.

The vibrations, he thinks, tongue lapping at the wetness that drips so readily from Sasuke’s hole. Tender muscle parts around his tongue and Kakashi groans thankfully, rutting his hips down against the futon for some kind of friction. Eating Sasuke out always gets him excited, especially when Sasuke makes so many sweet little noises for him.

“K-Kakashi—” Sasuke breaks on a moan and Kakashi shudders at the sound of his name rolling off of Sasuke’s tongue, burying his deeper into the boy’s wet pussy in response.

Fingers slide into his hair to urge him closer and Kakashi relents, plastering his mouth against Sasuke’s body. His nose is full of Sasuke’s scent clean down into his throat, his tongue heavy with Sasuke’s arousal as he tastes every part of him he can reach. A sharp lick to his clit has Sasuke’s back bowing up from the futon again, his toes curling adorably as he moans. Such a sensitive little thing to respond so loudly.

“You’re such a tasty little treat.” Kakashi licks his lips as he leans up to look at Sasuke, at his flushed cheeks and hazy eyes and mussed hair. “You get so wet for me.”

Sasuke shudders, his breath hitching as he cants his hips up toward Kakashi’s mouth again. “Then why’d you stop if you’re enjoying it so much? K-keep going.”

“Needy, aren’t you? You know you’ll get what you want?” Kakashi thumbs over his clit and down, hand shifting so he can test the resistance of his entrance with the tips of his fingers. Sasuke’s so wet but so tight, and he still swallows Kakashi’s finger with ease.

Dark eyes flutter shut as Sasuke’s hands fist in the pillow under his head, hips rolling as Kakashi curls his finger up. It’s easy to find the sensitive little spot just inside his pussy, the nerves that jolt and catch fire when Kakashi massages them. His little wife cries out for him, tightening around his finger even as he gushes wet once again.

“Open up for me,” Kakashi coaxes, wedging a second finger inside. Tight ribbed walls cling to him and he shudders as he remembers that slick grip wrapped around his cock, massaging Sasuke’s inner walls just to watch him tremble. “Just like that, Sasuke.”

“You don’t have to be so careful— Ah!” Sasuke’s entire body jolts when Kakashi gives his clit a particularly hard lick to quiet him down. Yes, he does have to be this careful. The last thing he wants to do is rip Sasuke open because he went too fast.

“Trust me to know what I’m doing.” He wraps his lips around the boy’s clit and sucks before Sasuke can complain again, drowning in the sweet sounds of his pleasure while he fucks him open with his fingers. Once he’s nice and relaxed and soaking wet, Kakashi can have him.

Sasuke’s hands are in his hair once again, little thighs squeezing his head while Kakashi’s tongue lashes at his clit, his fingers pumping in slow and easy. There’s nothing better than the way Sasuke responds to his touch, his impatience, his greed. Kakashi is more than willing to give him whatever he wants in due time, as soon as he’s ready for it.

His fingers are glossy when he slips them between his lips, sucking the slick off of them and groaning loudly, obnoxiously. Sasuke whines and smacks at his shoulders to stop him.

“You just taste so good.” Kakashi smiles up at him and Sasuke scowls, but the impact is significantly lessened with how pretty a red he is. “You ready for me, little wife?”

He never intended on the pet name becoming a Thing between them, but the way Sasuke peers up at him through his lashes, the way he bites the corner of his lip… He  _ likes _ being called that, and Kakashi is stupid enough to dote on him just like this.

Even if it’s one of the most dangerous things to say if it were to reach the wrong ears.

“Please.” Sasuke lifts his hips in offering once more, and Kakashi growls low in appreciation.

“Such a polite boy when you want something bad enough.” Kakashi leans back and away from him so he can skim his shirt up and over his head, and it’s dangerous, letting his vision lapse for just that moment. Dangerous enough that there are hands at his groin the minute he can’t see Sasuke anymore, clever fingers working his pants open with incredible speed.

By the time Kakashi drops his shirt to the side, Sasuke has his hands wrapped around Kakashi’s cock. It’s already as hard as possible, the head glossy with pre-come and swollen. He hisses softly at Sasuke’s hot hands on his flesh, shuddering when Sasuke strokes him with a small, knowing smile. He’s been learning far,  _ far _ too quickly for comfort.

“You’re that impatient now?” Kakashi catches him by the wrist, draws Sasuke’s hand up to his lips and licks the bitter tang of his pre-come off of Sasuke’s fingers.

“If you want it as bad as me, you’ll stop making me wait.” Sasuke grins up at him, dark eyes glossy with want, sending a wave of gooseflesh down Kakashi’s spine.

“Fair, I suppose.” Kakashi draws him in and kisses him, presses him back into the futon. It’s easy to pin one fragile little wrist above his head, palm his hip and nudge between his spread thighs once more. “Clever boy. I wouldn’t have married you if you weren’t.”

It’s positions like this that highlight how careful Kakashi has to be of him, how much smaller Sasuke is. Hands twist in his hair and pull him back down into another kiss as he rolls his hips forward, shaft sliding through all that slick mess and Sasuke’s hot little folds. The friction against his clit has the boy writhing beneath him, almost begging.

He needs it, and Kakashi wants to give it to him. The intimacy he deserves as his partner, the reassurance he needs as his student. It’s the most he can do, the best he can do.

“Hold still.” He palms a hip and then squeezes it, pins Sasuke down against the futon.

The command works, which he isn’t expecting. Sasuke pouts but lies still while Kakashi wraps a hand around his cock, stroking Sasuke’s wetness over his shaft before lining the head up with his hole. Kakashi kisses him again, distracting him, tongue twining with his own while he rubs the tip against Sasuke’s cunt. The flutter of his entrance has Kakashi shivering even as he rolls his hips forward and finally starts to press his way inside.

Sasuke’s younger than him, smaller than him. Small inside too, so Kakashi has to take his time even though the sweet, tight clench of heat around him goads him to go faster. Every thrust forward has Sasuke’s walls dragging along his cock, gripping his shaft so tightly that it makes his head spin. He’s so hot and wet inside, so perfectly ready.

Small feet kick at the futon beneath them as Sasuke pants open-mouthed, eyes glassy as Kakashi slowly works his way inside of him. “Is it—” He chokes and writhes, and Kakashi squeezes his hip to keep him still. “Is it  _ ever _ going to be less overwhelming?”

“Maybe when you’re older, but I hope not.” Kakashi wipes away a smear of drool at the corner of Sasuke’s mouth, eyes crinkling at the corners with a smile. “I like seeing you overwhelmed when you’re taking my cock. You have such a cute little face.”

And privately, he  _ likes _ the squeeze, the grasp, the wet gush every time he forces himself in deeper, rubbing up against every single sensitive spot in Sasuke’s tight channel.

Sasuke groans and bucks his hips, pulling Kakashi deeper inside of him. “Husband,  _ please. _ ”

Those words are like a straight shot to his dick and it takes all of Kakashi’s incredibly limited willpower not to give Sasuke exactly what he wants. “You don’t want me to fuck you like that. You won’t be able to walk for days. For weeks. How would you explain that?”

“Honesty?” Sasuke bites his lip up at him, mischievous little smile and falsely innocent big dark eyes. “Everyone would be so jealous to know that I’m the only one who gets you now.”

The truth, honestly. Kakashi is a faithful husband, especially to someone like Sasuke.

He wraps his hand around one pale thigh, fingers digging into the soft flesh as he grinds his cock in deeper and deeper. Every slide, every thrust, every wet sucking sound as Sasuke eagerly accepts him only fuels his desire to fuck his sweet little wife that much more. But he can’t hurt him, won’t hurt him. Not when so many other people already have.

What Sasuke gets from him and what he’ll always get from him is this care, this effort, this tenderness. Every rough thrust paired with soft kisses and praise, hands roaming across his body in open worship. His precious little student, his gorgeous  _ boy. _

Their hips meet when he bottoms out inside of Sasuke, shuddering clear down his spine while Sasuke whines and squirms beneath him. He’s small enough inside that Kakashi can just fit, swollen cockhead pressed against the barrier of Sasuke’s cervix. Sasuke’s the perfect size right now, but it means Kakashi  _ has _ to be careful with him.

It’d be so easy to take him without care and risk bruising and battering him in the process.

“Good job.” He kisses Sasuke’s forehead, the tip of his nose, one blushing cheek, and finally his soft, parted lips. “Just breathe for a moment and I’ll fuck you as you like.”

Trembling hands touch his face, trail down to his shoulders and chest as Sasuke looks up at him with Sharingan eyes. Like he wants to memorize this moment, this feeling. “O-okay.”

“Good job.” Kakashi braces himself on his forearms, takes Sasuke’s lips with his again. He’s inexperienced because he’s only ever been with Kakashi and only ever  _ will _ be with Kakashi now that the two of them are tied together. But that’s fine because Kakashi is content to take him over and over again until Sasuke is always prepared for him.

“Move.” Sasuke’s legs curl around his waist, heels digging into the small of his back for purchase as he undulates up against Kakashi’s chest. “Move. I’ve waited long enough.”

He hasn’t waited  _ at all _ but Kakashi only wraps a hand around the back of his neck, keeps him close while he works his cock out of him. Sasuke is so devilishly tight that it’s a fight to fuck him, pushing against his clinging muscles. Every ripple, every clench, heels digging into Kakashi’s back until he knows he’ll bruise. But it’s fine if it’s Sasuke.

Hands scrabble to grip his shoulders and Kakashi can feel the cool metal warming against his skin, the wedding ring on Sasuke’s finger. The proof that this boy is  _ his _ alone.

“Such a good little boy, aren’t you?” Kakashi squeezes the back of his neck, bites a kiss against his lips, and reaches down to touch where Sasuke’s pussy clings so greedily to his shaft. He’s flushed and hot and perfect, squirming when Kakashi thumbs over his clit again.

“Y-your good little boy?” Sasuke’s face  _ burns _ and Kakashi laughs, licks the taste of smoke off of his tongue and groans as he sinks in to the root again.

“Always my good little boy.” Kakashi pins both of his hands down, pins Sasuke beneath his body, and rolls their hips together, grinding deeper inside of him. “Mine and mine alone.”

Sasuke twists and writhes and moans beneath him the closer he gets to orgasm and Kakashi isn’t far behind him, almost embarrassed at how easy it is to make him come when it’s Sasuke. He brushes kisses against gasping lips and slips his tongue between them, slings an arm around slim hips, and holds them up against his own. Sasuke’s legs squeeze tight around his waist, his pussy clasping even tighter. What a perfect boy he is.

“Ease up.” Kakashi pats him on the thigh when his cock twitches, familiar pressure gathering in his gut. The last thing he needs to do is come in a teenager’s body.

In answer, Sasuke’s legs tighten more. “No.” Pretty lips twist into a petulant little pout, hands digging into his shoulders as if to hold him still. “You can… Inside. This time.”

“You can’t even say what you’re asking for, can you?” Kakashi smirks, but pulling back doesn’t work. Sasuke’s got a death grip on him. “You want me to come in you? Think you can handle a pregnancy this young? Then we’d have a hard time hiding the marriage.”

Sasuke ducks his head down, face pressed hot against Kakashi’s chest. “I want you to.”

“Don’t know what you’re asking for.” Kakashi’s fingers slip up into his hair, pulling his head back, peering down into those bright Sharingan eyes like he has so many times before during training and more intimate moments. “But I guess we can worry about it later. Tsunade-sama’s in the village if you need her, and you know I’ll take care of you.”

And he blatantly, furiously ignores the way his cock twitches and jerks at the thought of Sasuke curled up in bed, tugging Kakashi’s hands over his swelling stomach—

Not  _ now. _ Not when Sasuke is  _ thirteen. _ They can think about that later.

But Sasuke doesn’t let up on him and Kakashi doesn’t have the heart to turn him down when he wants it just as much. So he flattens Sasuke back down against the futon and fucks him like he deserves, slow but steady, growling every time his cock kisses that sensitive barrier that makes Sasuke mewl and buck beneath him. Fucks him until the pressure in Kakashi’s gut builds and builds and  _ bursts _ hot and bright and sharp.

His hand is shaking when he shoves it between Sasuke’s legs again, fingers rubbing his clit in hard little circles until Sasuke wails and comes along with him. Sasuke even  _ kicks _ him in the back, legs jolting and shaking with the force of his orgasm as he soaks Kakashi’s cock again. Poor little thing still isn’t used to how powerful Kakashi can make him come, but they’ll work on that. He can teach Sasuke to  _ expect _ it from him.

Core muscles twitch with discomfort as he slowly slips his softening cock out of Sasuke, rubbing a soothing hand up his side as he lies down next to him. “Are you all right?”

“Mm. I’m great.” Sasuke blinks up at him lazily, pressing his thighs together so tight that it makes Kakashi’s stomach twist in response. Sage, the poor boy has no idea what it is he is asking for, but Kakashi can look after him and ensure he makes no big mistakes. Some jutsus can handle an unexpected pregnancy, after all. “I missed you.”

Kakashi scoffs but brushes a kiss through his hair, gathering Sasuke up against his chest as he rolls over onto his side. “I missed you, too, brat. I like spending time with just you.”

“Good.” Sasuke wiggles closer to him, hands fumbling as they grab for Kakashi’s shoulders like he needs something to hold onto to ground himself. “I’m tired. Let me stay over.”

It would be so easy to remind Sasuke that they’re  _ married _ and Kakashi hardly cares if he stays over considering how far he’s already gone for him, but he doesn’t. Instead, he just kisses his forehead and drags the kakebuton up over both of them. “Of course. You should probably clean up before you go to bed. I made a mess out of you.”

“That’s fine. I can clean up in a little bit. I’m tired now.” Sasuke tugs him closer and Kakashi relents, wrapping himself around his little wife, pulling him up against his chest.

Later, he’ll bully Sasuke into sharing a bath with him and make sure he eats, but this is nice for now. Kakashi brushes a goodnight kiss across his lips and lets him cuddle up as much as he wants, fingers tracing lazy patterns along Sasuke’s slender back.

After he makes sure Sasuke eats, he can finally admit he knows where Sasuke is to the village at large.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know why this is so long but i can't do anything about it !!


End file.
